Unstoppable
by walkthewalktalkthetalk
Summary: Sequel to college kids. max and Fang face a force that is unstoppable. The world will come crashing down. What is this force, read and find out!
1. You and I both

**Unstoppable **

**Chapter one: You and I both**

**Hey this is the sequel to college kids. If you haven't read it then they may not make much sense. I suggest you read that story first. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's point of view-**

I woke up slowly in the morning I rolled over and felt someone next to me. Panic struck me for a second until I remembered who it was. I rolled over so I was facing him. I pressed myself against fang and nuzzled my head into his bare chest.

"Good morning." Fang said in a whisper then he looked down at me and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled and let my head rest back on his chest and looked at my hand. I looked at the ring on my finger that meant I was married to Fang for forever. I could wake up like this everyday of my life. I looked over him to the clock on the nightstand. It read one thirty in the afternoon.

"Any regrets?" He was talking about me looking at the ring.

"Not at all, this is exactly what I wanted." I scooted myself in closer to him, if that was even possible. Then he pulled me up so our heads were even. He kissed me and memories from last night came flowing back. I smiled while kissing and I could feel Fang smile also. After heaven knows how long we broke apart.

"Max you're probably extremely hungry, how about you go get ready. I'll order something so when you get out there will be food." I kissed him briefly then rolled out of the sheets. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in and it felt wonderful. I took a short shower when I got out of the shower I couldn't find the towels. I decided it would be fine since we were married I could walk out and grab a towel and my clothes. When I walked around the little turn I could see Fang looking my direction. He smiled when he saw me. I walked over and wrapped a towel around myself then walked over to the suitcase with clothes in it. Fang is sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at something in his hand. I crawled on the bed over to him. I sat on my knees and started to kiss his neck.

"What are you looking at?" I said in short little sentences while I kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and started to talk in a low whisper.

"About how much I love you. I love you more then I can even understand, Max." I started to rub his neck and back. I started to concentrate on that when I came across his shoulder blades. I saw something faintly written on his neck. It started to get clearer and clearer until it was dark black. 6/16/09. I rubbed my finger over it but it didn't fade.

"Fang." My voice cracked as I said this. He was startled and turned around to see me with tears flowing down my face. "Check the back of my neck." He went pale when he moved my hair away from my neck. I felt him stiffen, and rub his thumb over it. I knew what he was going to say.

"What's the date?" I was fighting my tears trying not to sob.

"6/16/09" Our expiration dates finally came.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not expecting that were you? Well I will update faster if you REVIEW! **


	2. Afraid

Unstoppable

Chapter two: Afraid

I'm changing everybody's ages; max fang and Iggs are all nineteen. Nudge is seventeen, Gazzy is sixteen and Angel is fourteen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Max's point of view-

Three months, that is all I have with Fang. Fang moved off of the bed and walked over to the wall. He punched the wall so hard I saw the plaster on the wall crack off. He sucked in a gulp of air and I heard him choke on a sob. I watched as a sob ripped through him he hit the wall harder and I felt the tears fall down my face. Fang pressed both of his palms against the wall and let another round of sobs rip through him. I wrapped the towel tighter around myself and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him shaking beneath me. I froze for a second and noticed I have never seen him cry.

"Fang everything's going to be fine. We have three months; I can call Jeb or something and see what he can do." I whispered this in his ear.

"Max I don't want to lose you again." He turned around so he was facing me. "I told myself this would never happen, that I would never lose you again." Fang tensed.

"Fang were in this together, we can work it out." It happened so fast I could barely comprehend what was happening. One second I was standing holding fang tight to me the next thing I new was thrown onto the bed.

"Don't you understand Max? There is no way out of this one! It's not like those little adventures we went on a few years ago! There is absolutely nothing we can do!" Fang was facing me, I could see the vain in his neck, it was tense. His eyes are red and swollen. I looked to the ceiling trying to stop the tears. I forced back a sob. I herd Fang open the French doors leading out to our own personal stretch of beach. I watched him walk out. His pajama pants lightly swaying in the wind. He sat down by the tied and set his head in his hands.

I looked back to the bag; I grabbed a change of clothes and started getting dressed. I looked into the mirror and saw a tear streaked swollen eyed face looking back.

"Come on, be strong you knew this day would come. Suck it up!" I whispered this to myself trying to stop the emotions. I did not succeed.

-Angels point of view-

I rushed home from a busy day at school. I had a lot of homework from fangs and Max's wedding. Ninth grade can be pretty busy. I walked into the house and grabbed a few granola bars out of the cupboard. The phone on the wall started to ring; I rushed over and jumped on to the counter. I grabbed the receiver off the wall and sat on the counter.

"Hello" I sat there opening the granola bar on the counter.

"Hey Angel, so tonight there is this party at my house, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" I recognized the voice immediately, Gavin. The boy I had liked since I met him three year ago. We both love each other, but nobody knows it even expects it. They just think we are best friends. I don't even think max knows.

"Of course I will go. What time?" I felt heat rising to my face; I always get nervous when I'm with Gavin in front of people.

"Seven until like twelve, but you could stay longer if you want to." I felt myself blush a deep scarlet.

"Okay, see you then Gav. I love you." I felt a smile creep across my face.

"I love you too Ang, I can't wait to see you." I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I heard him hang up; I put the receiver back on the base. I sat on the counter blushing until Gazzy came in with his girlfriend, Virginia. Well not really came in as stumble in as they were making out. She took him to the couch and he fell back as she straddled him. I could felt like I was going to puke as I watched. I walked past them going up to the stairs.

"Gazzy get a room, before I puke all over you two." I watched as Virginia fell off of Gazzy onto the floor. Gazzy shot straight up his hair messed up sticking up in all directions.

"Geez Ang I thought you were going to be gone tonight." Gazzy tried to button up his pants.

"Well I had to grab something to eat but I think I just lost my appetite." I made a gagging sound. Virginia tried to straiten up her hair and fix her shirt.

"I will never sit on that couch again." I shivered and walked up the stairs to my room. I could hear Virginia and Gazzy walk to his room and lock the door. I shivered as I imagined what would happen in there. I turned on my stereo and blasted the song playing. My fallout boy cd that Gavin gave started to play. I smiled a thought about him as I walked to my closet. I opened it and thought of Gavin. I thought of what he thought I would look hot in. I pulled out a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans; I grabbed a dark purple camisole out of a drawer and a long sleeve black velvet jacket. I walked out to my vanity by the wall and turned my curling iron on.

-One hour later-

I slipped on my last shoe. I pulled out my lip gloss and did a stroke over my lips. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the final product. I must admit I look hot. I walked out of the house and down the long deserted country road. I hurried up Gavin's front steps. I could feel the sun setting behind me. I could also hear my friends laughing inside of the house. He answered the door. Gavin is about three inches taller then me. He has blonde hair that is shaggy. It swoops of to one side of his face. He is the furthest thing from emo though. He is wearing a red and white plaid shirt with a white t-shirt under it. He gave me a hug and said.

"Hello gorgeous." He gave me a kiss before anyone noticed I was there.

"Angel!" I went and joined all of my best friends on the couches. They were watching the uninvited. I sat next to Gavin. I sat a little closer to him then the others, he held my hand during the scary parts and gave it a tight squeeze of comfort. When the movie was over we sat around and talked with all of our friends. Soon enough everyone had to leave.

"Angel are you sure you don't need a ride home." I looked up at the last of the guest, Matt.

"Yeah Matt I'm going to stay and help Gavin clean up." Matt nodded his head and left. I shut the door behind him. I turned around to see Gavin sitting on the couch.

"I have a surprise for you." He slipped out another movie from the coach and put it in the DVD player. "A gift to the most beautiful girl I know." I looked behind him at the screen; low and behold he had put in lady and the tramp. I know it sounds goofy but I had only mentioned once that it is my favorite movie. I looked up at him with a big smile on my face; I stepped forward and onto my tip toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up so I was even with him. He set me back down smiled and walked back to the coach. He sat down and motioned for me to come sit with him. I laid back on him with my head in his lap he stroked my hair and kissed my head every so often. The last thing I remember him saying is.

"I love you Ang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. triple zero

Unstoppable

Chapter three: triple zero

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Still Angels View but the next morning-

I moved my head to feel the kink in my neck. I felt something hard beneath me, not like rock but definitely not a pillow. I opened my eyes drowsily and a red plaid shirt came into focus. I realized after a moment of shock that we must have fallen asleep watching the movie. I rested my head on Gavin's chest and nestled into him. I felt his arms tighten around me and a kiss on the top of my head.

"Good morning Ang." I started to sit up and he didn't resist. I sat up noticing we were still on the coach. I rub my eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Crap! What time is it?" I grabbed Gavin's phone off the floor and flipped it open. It read five thirty.

"I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so happy." His smile spread across his face. My heart beat picked up, I started having trouble thinking and breathing. He pulled me close to him and kissed head. My thoughts started to clear. I had this warm fuzzy feeling all over my body. I almost started to cry I had never had this feeling before. I thought for a while what it could be and then it hit me. I am in love. There is no doubt about it. This has to be love. Not the goofy teenage crap they talk about on tv but the kind of love Max and Fang share. I started smiling and snuggled in closer.

"Ang." I turned my body, so I could look up at him.

"Yes Gavin." He was smiling until he looked at me.

"Uh ang…" I motioned for him to keep going. Maybe he loves me too, but that's a small chance. "Uh, it's been a long night how about I walk you home before Max kills me." I nodded and stood up. I slipped on my shoes and tried to fix my hair. I decided just to let it do what it wanted to. He slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and a pea coat.

We walked out his front door and into the frigid January air. The sky is overcast with snow flakes falling lightly down.

"Did I tell you were I was all last week?" I was freezing, and trying to bring up conversation to distract me. He's been really quite. He must have noticed I was cold because he let go of my hand and put his arm tightly around my back.

"No you didn't, where did you go?" I snuggled into his warm body.

"Well you see Max and Fang have always loved each other since, well since they were our age. Last week they got married in Greece. That's where I went." We were now at my doorstep. I stopped to look up and see his face. He had a nervous smile on his face.

"Good for them… Max needed a guy to calm her down and Fang needed a reason to smile." I hand to smile at that one. I stepped into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Ang, I tried to tell you this earlier but I chickened out. I thought you won't feel the same way about me, but I have to tell you this." I looked up at him with curiosity and also fear. "Angel, I love you. These are not just words angel. It's true I love you with every fiber of my being." I felt like I might pass out. I looked up at him in silence for the longest time with just a blank look on my face. Gavin unlocked his arms form me, he kissed me on the lips quickly. It didn't help my already fogged up mind. He let go of me and started down the steps. For some reason I lost all ability to speak I stared as he walked down the steps with his head down and hands in his coat.

"Wait…" I said it quietly but he heard. He turned around quickly to look at me. "Did you mean it?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Ang I wouldn't joke about this, but it doesn't matter. I just got my clear answer on how you feel."

"Gavin I love you too." He stopped and seemed to turn his head to the side. He refused to believe it. "I'm not kidding; I just was in shock about what you said. I love you so much Gavin." Gavin turned around to find me in tears on the doorstep. I could feel the heat of the rising sun on my skin. He ran up the steps to me. I could faintly see moisture in his eyes. He pulled me close to him. He gently leaned down and kissed me. This kiss seemed to last forever, but I never wanted it to stop. He pulled away and gave a quick chuckle.

"I'll see you later ang." he kissed me quickly and ran off down the steps.

I walked into the silent house and ran up to my room. I plopped down on my hot pink bed and pulled my jacket and shoes off. I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I walked into my bathroom and started the shower. I slowly walked over to my three panel mirrors. I pulled my hair off the back of my neck and pulled it up. I let out a giggle as I thought of all that had happened. As I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail I saw the glint of something in the mirrors. I angled myself to be able to look at my back I didn't see anything out of the normal until I moved my hair. I saw the black digits on the back of my neck. 5/5/09. My entire world seemed to zoom out as I ran out of my bathroom and into the hallway. I could feel my eyes blurring over with tears. The sobs ripped through me and I could feel my throat closing up. I stood in the hall and felt my vision die out. I felt someone's arms around me as I started to fall. I could faintly hear someone screaming my name, but that's the last thing I remember.


	4. Fingerprints

Unstoppable 

Chapter three: Fingerprints

Okay after a lot of thinking I decided how to continue this story…this is the longest chapter I have ever written… so please review. I put a lot of work into it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Max's point of view two weeks after I left them doing whatever they were doing-

After one of the most sleepless nights of my life Fang and I are on an airplane heading back to London. I guess his band has been asked to perform at the European music awards. They also have been nominated for the best artist of the year. It is being held tonight and we have to be back in London by this afternoon. We left Greece yesterday, and now we just left Paris.

I set the arm rest up and scooted in closer to my… husband. I nuzzled into him and rested my head on his chest. He set his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I looked up at Fang as I asked the question.

"Yeah, I am a bit nervous though." I set my hand on his cheek and turned my face up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I turned my head back to normal and watched the screen in front of me.

I got distracted by the whispering teenagers in the seats across the isle from us, they are probably seventeen. I looked out the corner of my eye. Just as I suspected the girls were staying at Fang and me. I tried to brush it off but I couldn't, so instead I focused on what they were saying.

"Excuse me; do you know if that is Nicholas Ward form Hard Feelings?" One of the girls said to the flight attendant.

"Yes, it is. Tonight is the Music awards he is on his way there." The two girls started quietly squealing. Catching the attention of the people in front of them, judging by the age, they were probably all friends, the ones in front were boys. They turned around and asked what was going on, they girls told them and the boys stretched to look at us. I suddenly felt extremely self cautious. I looked up to find Fang totally oblivious to what was happening. He looked down at me, I leaned up and kissed him, of course he kissed me back. I could feel the girls burning holes into my back. I leaned up by his ear and whispered.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?" He pulled back and nodded his head saying yes. I kissed him briefly and stood up. I walked quickly to the first class bathroom. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my purple blouse. It's one of my favorite shirts; I retied the string on the waist. I fixed my intricate hair. I have a braid running along the top of my head, leading to a long wavy side ponytail. I readjusted my dark skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I felt pretty today. I opened the door and headed back to our seats. I wasn't surprised at the image I saw. Fang had six teenagers gathered around him, and in the isle. There are three girls and three boys. When I married Fang I never thought about the chance that he was famous. Would I always have to deal with this? I walked up behind the girls.

"Excuse me." The girls separated and I sat down next to Fang. "I'm back." He set his arm around me and kissed me briefly. I turned to look at the shocked look on all the teenagers faces. The girls looked jealous and the guys had a look that said, dang she is hot.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Ward, is there anything I can get for you?" The flight attendant came behind the group and asked us.

"We probably need paper and a pen. Do you want anything?" I looked at Fang as I said this.

"No thanks sweetie." Fang said to me, the flight attendant left.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Max Ward, Nick's wife." I held out my hand and shook hands with all six teenagers.

"Oh sweetie they were just telling me how they were flying into London to come see my show tomorrow night." Fang finally said.

"We are all big fans." The boy named Amman said.

"I just have to ask, I've read a lot about the band members and I never knew you were married." The girl named Isabella said. I looked at Fang to see him smiling.

"We just got married about two weeks ago; it is still on the down low." Fang said, surprising me of how social he can be.

"Well I guess a guy as famous as you has to keep it on the down low, but dang are people going to be jealous when they see how hot your wife is." One of the boys said, he was rewarded a slap by Isabella. I did all that I could not to burst out laughing.

"So how did you two meet?" One of the girls asked.

We spent the rest of the flight telling our story. There was awing from the girls and high fives from the guys. At the end of the flight Fang signed papers and handed them to the teenagers, and the boys asked for my autograph. I laughed but gave it to them anyway. We all excited the plane and stepped into the airport. As we stepped out of the gate Fang grabbed my hand.

"You handled that very well. Better then I did my first time." I laughed and glanced up at him.

"It was sort of fun." He turned me to look up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hand through his very shaggy black hair. "You really need a hair cut, and a suit." I was thinking ahead to the award show tonight.

"You need a dress. You always have to think ahead don't you?" I nodded my head. He leaned down and kissed me briefly. I liked this whole being married thing, Fang kisses me constantly. I could hear the click of cameras around us. I opened my eyes to find a ton of paparazzi around us. Asking questions and taking pictures. Before I could react the Airport security was around us pushing the paparazzi away. One flight attendant pulled us through a door and down a hallway.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ward" She glanced at me with a smile on her face. "And Mrs. Ward we have a limo outside the doors. It is ready to take you to your hotel." Fang stopped the attendant before she opened the doors.

"Do you know any dress stores that would be secret?" Fangs said out of curiosity.

"Yes here is the address I will tell them you will be coming." After about a twenty minute drive, we arrived in front of the store called Fingerprints.

"Sorry sweetie I can't come in with you, I still have to buy my suit for tonight and get my haircut. Don't be afraid to spend as much as you want. I have plenty of money. Buy a few dresses, and shoes, and whatever else you need. I love you." I leaned in and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too Fang." I stepped out of the limo, fallowed by a body guard. I turned around to tell Fang I didn't need a flipping body guard, instead I found Fang smiling at me and all my irritation melted.

I stepped through the front door and found one of the most beautiful stores I have ever seen in my entire life. The dark set wood and expertly decorated walls enclosed the wide open room. There were couches and mirrors. Every so often there would be a door leading to a dressing room. The only thing I did not find were dresses. I was met by three well dressed women and the store manager.

"Welcome Mrs. Ward. I am Tiffany" The store manager stepped forward and greeted me. "We are sorry about not being prepared for you but it was on short notice." I was shocked; I was being treated like a celebrity, which I am most defiantly not.

"Please call me Max, and don't apologize I was the one who wanted to come in at the last moment." I smiled and pretended that I knew what was going on.

"Thank you Max, please take a seat." She led me towards the center of the open room and had me sit on the couch.

"Tiffany, I have to tell you that I have never been to your store before and I am confused because I see no dresses here." Tiffany smiled and laughed a little.

"Fingerprints, is a store for only the finest of people. It is an opportunity to start a new trend by using an old idea. We carry one of kind vintage dresses. So we have to make sure they are going to the right people we go through elimination processes before you actually can try them on and make a final decision." I nodded my head in understanding. "Shall we begin?" I nodded, and I was lead off to one of the rooms to be measured. They measured my bust, my waist, and my hips. I was asked if I wanted a long or short dress, and if I wanted one with or without straps. When we were done I was led back out to the couch and I sat down, the wall in front of the couch had pictures of dresses displayed on it. The fashion assistance handed Tiffany the information and took their spots next to her. She typed in some information and the display on the screen changed it brought up ten stunningly beautiful dresses.

"Choose as many as you would like. Then tell one of my assistance and they will go pull them out from the back room." I nodded and looked at the screen. I picked six dresses; they ran off and brought out the dresses I had chosen. Almost every dress I chose needed assistance to get into. The first one I tried on was strapless, the bodice was black velvet and the bottom was a pale pink tool over a black silk skirt. The dress was stunning but I thought that it might kill me to wear I couldn't freaking breathe! And it was skin tight. I had the attendant help me out of it. The next dress I tried on was a pink dress covered with black lace, the bottom of the skirt bells out and cuts off at the knee. I stepped out of the dressing room and stepped in front of the mirrors.

"Oh my goodness I love that dress. It looks fabulous on you." I looked at myself not really liking it on me.

"Thanks but I don't think I will get it. I don't like how it fits me." I looked at myself one last time before leaving.

"Oh would you mind if I try it on then?" I turned around expecting to see the fashion assistant but instead found Katy Perry standing in front of me. Nudge is obsessed with her, I almost couldn't speak. "Hi, I'm Katy Perry." She stepped forward and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max Ward, and of course you can try the dress on. Is it for any special occasion?" She smiled and went to sit down on the couch next to my dressing room.

"Yeah it is. Tonight I'm performing at the music awards. I left getting a dress to the very last minute." She laughed as she said this.

"I did the exact same thing. My husband is performing tonight also." Katy looked at me for a second confused, then her face light up.

"Ward, as in Nick Ward?" I nodded and she smiled. "Oh you are one lucky girl. He has the best band ever. And he is smoking hot!" she turned around and looked at the people behind us. "Hey Tiffany can I have a dressing room next to Max?" Tiffany ran to the room next to me and unlocked it. I changed quickly out of the dress and handed it to Katy.

The next dress I tried on is the one I bought. The dress is made out of black material. Over the skirt, there is a thin piece of fabric with a white rose print on it. It is strapless but flattering and cuts of before my knee. When I went and to show off the dress Katy freaked out, she loved it. I changed back to normal and had the dress and two others rung up. The total was $1,578. I hissed at the price but paid it anyway. Katy and I then went to get our hair done and buy shoes. We changed and she dropped me off at the hotel. I walked up the granite steps in shiny pointed red stilettos. I smoothed the dress out and walked to the elevator up to the room. Fang left a note telling me what time I needed to be ready and what time he would be back to pick me up. I walked into the bathroom and took a look at myself. I started at the shiny four inch heels, next looking at the beautiful black dress, and next to my flawless face that popped with the candy apple red lipstick. To finish it off my dark brown hair was done in a nineteen twenties hairstyle pinned back with a red flower. Would Fang even recognize me? I jumped at the sound of my cell phone. I rushed into the living room and picked up the small red clutch. I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller id. Nudge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a FREAKING LONG CHAPTER! Please review! I put a ton of work into this chapter! At times it was a bit ooc, but that's my opinion please review and tell me what you think! I can't get the links to the dresses to work but if you want to see the dress max wears to the awards then go to .com, click on, little black dress, it's on the second page at the bottom it is called 1950's Evening Strapless Rose Tea length Dress.


End file.
